The Good In The Bad
by cophe
Summary: Hans is engaged to Anna but is living a double life while also dating Alexis. When Anna finds out this secret what will she do? (AU) (Elsanna) (Non-Incest)
1. Chapter 1

**The Good In The Bad**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

It's been about five months since the proposal.

* * *

_"Holy shit, this tastes amazing!," Hans exclaims. I just nod in agreement as I continue chewing my food. It's my twenty seventh birthday and Hans brought me to this fancy five-star restaurant that was located inside the ski resort we were staying at. I smile as I watch Hans continue to devour his food. His face was glowing almost, his ginger hair gelled back, no sign of any scruff, and he was wearing a suit. He never wore suits unless he was going to a meeting for work. I look up from my obvious staring when the waiter approaches our table._

_"Would you two like to see the dessert menu?," The young man asks with a monotone voice. I look at Hans and he just nods since he has a mouthful of food. I start to giggle and take the menu from the man's hands. I choose the chocolate mousse while Hans chooses the strawberry shortcake, he absolutely hates chocolate for some unknown reason._

_The same waiter brings us our desserts in record time and I immediately dig my fork into the dish. I start to shovel the mousse into my mouth with no self-control. The taste of chocolate explodes in my mouth. It's so rich and so delicious. I almost whine as I start to see the whiteness of the plate start to show more than the mousse. I scrape the bowl with my small spoon and try to get as much of the mousse as I can before giving my undivided attention to Hans. I look up as I bring a napkin to wipe my mouth and see Hans giving me an almost disgusted look. He quickly changes his expression as he sees me looking up. I feel my heart drop a little but just shove my feeling to the side for a little._

_"So I want to say something," Hans says proudly. I just bite my lip to hide my smile and nod. _

_"We've been dating for a year and every day since I knew I was falling harder and harder each day," I just nod and smile. He was talking loudly I don't really know why. "I'm so lucky to have a girl that loves me and cares for me the way you do Anna. You have blown all my previous girlfriends out of the water," I frown a little as he brings up his ex-girlfriends. "So I think it's time I did this," He says as he removes his napkin from his lap. He slowly stands up and walks to the side of the table and slowly starts to get on one knee. I clap my hands over my mouth in disbelief. He has never brought up marriage or being ready for marriage. I feel happiness spread in me, making me glow with happiness._

_"So, will you marry me Anna Carrie Miller?," He asks with practice. I hesitate a little because Carrie wasn't my middle name but I feel happiness outweigh that little detail. I feel tears obscuring my view but I vigorously nod._

_"Yes, yes, yes!," I chant. I see his blurred figure stand up and wrap me up in a hug. I let out weak laughter as I hear other customers clapping and cheering. I've never been happier and I'm glad Hans is with me._

* * *

Our wedding is in exactly two months. We're having a summer wedding and I just can't wait until I enter the chapel as Anna Miller and leave Anna Southerns. I already have everything planned out, the flowers, the attendees, the food, the decorations, it's going to be a grand wedding and I just can't wait to spend my life with someone that loves me.

I look around our spacious condo, or should I say my condo. Hans and I chose to move into my residence rather than Hans' small and stuffy apartment. I take a look around the modern and updated condo and feel a little too lucky for having everything in my life going smoothly. I snuggle into the white leather couch and grasp for the remote controller on the glass coffee table. I grab it and lay down on the couch. It's so boring being home alone and not having anything to do. Mode Magazine, my employer, has given me a whole week off for no apparent reason. They gave me a free vacation that didn't penalize my vacation days, so I took it almost immediately. But I think I regret it because all my friends are still at work and Hans is at work also. I crane my neck to look at the clock hanging on the light grey walls and see that Hans should be home in any minute. I just turn the television off and grab a random book that was lying on the table and start to read it because of curiosity.

"I'm home!," I hear Hans shout, his voice echoing throughout the condo. I see him set down his leather briefcase and kick off his dress shoes. I watch him take off his jacket and hang it on the hinges hanging off the walls.

"In the living ro-," I shout while picking the book back up but am interrupted when Hans jumps on the couch with all his weight and pulls me closer by my waist. I let out a little squeal as I feel him snuggle into me. I look at him and see his ginger hair ruffled up and his collar popped. I give it no attention and look at his face. The pure olive green eyes and tiny scruff starting to grow on his face. I look at him with complete adoration and feel warmth spread all over my body. I rub his back with my small hands and feel him shift on my lap as I continue reading my book.

"I hate to do this but, I have to go on another business trip this weekend," Hans says without making eye contact. Hans' business has always required him to go on business trips, which I thought was unnecessary. But he insists it makes a better name for the company. Hans was slowly climbing the ladder of power in the company he was working at. Even though he has never met the CEO he believes he can one day become co-owner of the company. The man has big dreams but I don't doubt his ability.

"Actually, do you think I can come with you?," I say quietly. Since I had the week off I felt a window of opportunity. I feel him shift uncomfortably on my lap and I slightly frown. When we first started dating he would always invite me to his trips and beg for me to come. Unfortunately back then I was a new employee, so Mode didn't really cut me any slack.

"Um I don't think so, because this time it's just the guys," Hans says a little rushed. I just give him a nod and go back to reading my book. He looks up at me with his puppy eyes and pouts. Anna do not give into his pout. I swear if I do you are not going to be eating any chocolate in the next week! Ugh. Crap, guess no chocolate. I couldn't hold back my smile as I cover my face with the book. He pokes at my sides which elicit small bursts of laughter.

"Okay, okay! I'm not mad. Just a lil disappointed," I say while giving Hans a fake frown. I see his face soften and get deviously bright. I tilt my head a little to show my confusion.

"I know a way to cheer you up," Hans says with a smirk. I blush and put on a poker face.

"Really how?," I say innocently and let out a yelp when Hans crashes his lips on mine. He tastes sweeter, different. I like it.

* * *

I pull up to the airport entrance and stay in the parking lane. He gets out of the car so fast I would think he's having explosive diarrhea or something. He opens the trunk without saying a word and gets his black duffle bag and briefcase. He walks over to me and shoots me a perfect smile and pecks my cheek.

"I promise you will have my undivided attention. I promise baby," Hans says with a pout and I give him a small smile and nod. I straighten out his collar and pat his chest.

"Well don't miss me too much, okay?," I say while I giggle. I watch Hans face show relief while a real smile spreads across his face. I watch him nod as he pulls me into a hug. It only lasts for a few seconds and he fast walks into the airport without looking back once.

I sigh as I open the car door and enter the Mercedes. I watch as couples, young and old, say goodbye to their loved ones. I'm interrupted from my daydream when someone honks behind me.

* * *

I take a step into the condo and put my car keys on the hook and put my purse down in the kitchen island. I take a deep breath in as I slump into the couch. What the hell am I supposed to do for three whole days? I look at the clock and see that it's already nine. I look straight at the blank television and make my mind up. It's about time I treated myself to something nice. I guess it's Anna's Night Out!

I pick my purse back up and snatch the car keys off the hinge it hung on. I drive off into the streets of New York and start heading towards the city. I practically throw my car keys at the parking valet employee. I see the young man catch it with ease, like he has had past experience with catching flying keys. I feel a couple wandering eyes on me as I walk into the nice bar. I have to admit I look good, with light makeup on and my slimming black dress and black pumps. You can never go wrong with black. Never. I put on a sly smile as I enter the fancy bar. I see the waitress approach me as she slowly brings out a menu.

"Good evening ma'am. Would you like a table or a seat at the bar?," The middle aged woman asks me. I give her a Grammy award winning smile and ask for a seat at the bar. She leads me to the bar effortlessly, which is a talent based on how crowded the place is, while telling me about their specials. I just politely nod as I sit down on the surprisingly clean bar stool. After she leaves I scan the room and smile softly. I haven't been in such a calm, adult, area since I started dating Hans. It has always been clubs and parties with him. I've been planning on having an Anna Day for myself and I'm glad I get to have this time.

The whole bar was dimly lit with hanging light fixtures and a few scattered candles. The bar was in the front and had a good amount of empty stools and beyond the bar was the tables. Almost every table was filled and had a live band playing on the side.

I admire the smooth music playing in the background and the small chatter surrounding me. I flag down the bartender and ask for one red wine. I'm pretty tolerant with my alcohol but I will call a cab if I have to.

I swirl the wine around in the small glass and smell the strong scent rise up into my nose. I take a sip as I look up into and see the crowded table section of this bar. I look at each table and smile when I see a young man that had his back to me, opening a jewelry box for, I'm guessing, his girlfriend. I see the woman jump up and down in her seat as I silently sip my wine happily. I watch him slowly get up as he grasps the necklace and starts walking around the table. He looked so much like Hans, same colored hair, kind of the same body type, but definitely not the fashion sense. This man was dressed in all the nines. The nicest clothing item Hans owned was a black tailored suit. This man was wearing a white tux with black outlines. I look down at my drink and swirl it once more. I don't really know what it is about swirling wine but it's just fun and it makes me feel like an adult, even though I am an adult. I look back up at the couple and feel every joint in my body tense. I squint my eyes and feel my hands clenching with anger. What am I doing, I have 20/20 vision. I feel anger replace any once of happiness of content that was in my body.

Really? After all the shit we've been through. I should've known. No business sends one man to a trip every god damn week. I bring my shaky hand and take out my iPhone out of my white purse. I slowly call Hans' number and wait for any response in the man in front of me. I watch as the man in front of me takes a slim phone out of his pocket and excuse himself to the men's bathroom. I start to feel complete rage fill me from head to toe. I hang up the phone and ask the bartender in the calmest voice I can to put the drink on my tab. I don't even wait for the valet to bring my car to the front. I snatch the keys from the booth and start the car and head straight home. The only thing that makes sound in the silent ride home is Hans' ringtone. That bastard is cheating on me.

**A/N: Review, favorite, or follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Good In The Bad**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up on the couch with the sunlight blinding me. I cringe and go into a sneezing fit as the sunlight illuminates the room. I eventually fall off the couch and hit the wood floor with a thud. I groan and bring up my hands to rub the sleepiness and grogginess out of my eyes. I sit up abruptly as I remember all the events of last night. I groan even louder and fall back to the floor. What the hell am I going to do? Do I even want to be in this relationship anymore? I mean, he is a nice and polite man but do I want to spend the rest of my life with him? A man that's more tidy, more proper, more elegant than me? Oh wait, and also a cheating backstabber? Ugh.

I get up from the polished floor and make my way to the kitchen. I look down at my apparel and almost whine. I was still in that tight dress and I probably smudged all my makeup on the white couch. I roll my eyes as I walk past the couch and walk into the master bedroom that I share with Hans. I cringe at the smell of his cologne clinging in the air. I wave my hand in front of my face as I head toward the closet. I strip the dress off my skin and put a sweatpants and a t-shirt on. I trudge my way to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My makeup wasn't that smudged, the anger must've made me sleep like a rock. I open a drawer and take out a makeup wipe and clean my face of any artificial product. I look up and see my freckles sprinkled on my face and sadly, the dark bags under my eyes. I sigh as I bring a towel to my face and dry it.

I march into the kitchen and grab a banana from the island and sit at the small dinner table that we brought from Hans' apartment. I pull my laptop closer to me and boot it up. It takes about a full minute for me to get situated. I open up Google chrome and search, "What should I do if I found out my boyfriend is cheating on me?". The first link I clicked on lists five steps. Don't leave him - yet, don't tell the whole world about his cheating, don't ignore his affair, don't confront him without proof, a plan, or a purpose, and don't get involved with the other woman. I roll my eyes because I want to do the exact opposite. I scroll down and look at the comments and skim through them. The comments were saying how this "advice" helped them. I just roll my eyes and continue to look through the pages of comments. I finally land on one that makes me smile.

1. Take him out to a cow pasture, pull his pants down, tie him up so he's in a permanently bent over position, and leave him for the calves to deal with.

2. Cry for a little while.

3. Go home, throw out all his stuff, and burn it on the lawn in a cleansing ritual.

4. Shed a final tear.

5. Move on with my life.

I look on a few other websites and try to get anything helpful but I don't really find anything. My mind is stuck on one of the rules that were listed in the article. Never get involved with the other woman. I want to know who this other woman is. I want to know who Hans has spent his weekends with other than me. I want to know exactly how all this shit happened without letting Hans know I know about his other life. I rub my hands together and put my face in my palms. Where the hell do I start? I sit in silence in the kitchen, the only noise being the soft buzz of the laptop and the ticking of the clock. What about a phone call? I stand up and grab my purse that was left on the island. I dig in the left pocket and take out my phone. Two missed calls from Hans. I slide the little banner and call him back. It rings for a moment before someone picks up the phone.

"Hello?," I hear his morning voice ask through the phone. I roll my eyes and pretend to be ecstatic to hear his voice.

"Hans! How was the flight?," I ask in a cheerful tone. I hear some muffled grumbling on the other line and hear some hushed whispers. I bite my lip waiting for his response.

"Hey Anna, I'm going to have to call you back okay?," Hans says. I can tell he is trying to hold back laughter and I feel disgust rising in me. Before I can respond he hangs up and I almost throw my phone against the tiled backsplash of the kitchen. I put my head in my hands and start thinking of what I can do. How do I find this bastard and his bitch? I remember the bar. Of course, I can ask them. I grab my purse and keys and start to make my way into the city once again.

* * *

I rush into the bar and see the same bartender serving. There was not a customer inside the bar, well it was eleven in the morning. I wave him down by slamming my palm on the wooden counter. I see the man's face snap towards me.

"Hellooo?," I say while waving. I watch him through my sunglasses as he slowly makes his way towards me.

"Yes ma'am?," He says politely while drying off a glass.

"I need to know who sat in that table last night while I was here," I say while pointing at the table Hans and his "friend" were sitting. I look back at the man and see him with a confused and weirded out expression.

"Um ma'am I don't really know how I can help you with that," he says while turning his back to me to put the dry glass away.

"What's your name?," I ask the muscular man. He looks like he has a soft spot so might as well give this a try.

"Kristoff ma'am," He says with pride.

"Look Kristoff," I say while taking off my sunglasses," My fiancé was here last night, with another woman. I was here last night and I need to know who he is with. Now, I'm getting married in two months and I just want to know who the other fucking woman is alright?" I almost shout. After I finish my rant I see Kristoff staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'll try my best ma'am," He says while walking toward the little machine that's in like every restaurant. I see him pressing the screen with his big fingers while squinting his eyes. I just roll my eyes and look at the empty tables. I can't believe this is happening to me. I am brought out of my thoughts when Kristoff comes back. I turn my head toward him and wait for him to talk.

"Okay so that table you pointed at was reserved by a Alexis Pines and," Kristoff walks back to the machine and finds the name he was looking for, "And the bill was paid by Hans Southerns." With that Kristoff goes back to drying off the dishes. I take a seat at one of the barstools and think to myself for a moment. Alexis Pines? I feel like that name is so familiar. Too familiar. I start to get frustrated because I swear to God I know that name.

"Kristoff!," I shout. He immediately comes towards me behind the bar. He looks agitated and annoyed but I feel no guilt. Okay maybe a little. "Okay sorry for being so demanding, you really helped me today," I say in a softer tone. I dig in my purse and take out my wallet. "Here," I say as I extend my arm to give him a hundred dollar bill.

"But ma'am your tab only consists of a red wine," He yells after me as I start to walk out.

"It's all yours Kristoff!," I yell out as I exit the building. I effortlessly open the car door and slide in. I pull out my phone and stare off into the busy road in front of me. What now? What the hell am I going to do with a name? I drive home while blasting the radio.

* * *

I plop down on the couch and open up the twitter tab on my laptop. Okay I don't have a twitter so I don't know one single thing on this website. I click on the sign up button and watch the screen load up a new page with all these questions. I quickly sign up and use a fake name. Alexis Penis. I just switched the i and e in Pines, just some innocent play on words. Anyways, I continue to set up my account and finally get everything authorized. I click on my own profile and see an egg as my picture. I don't even bother to change it. Now, I know for sure that Hans has a twitter because he sometimes talks about it. I click on the search bar and search the name Hans Southerns. Exactly one result! I click on the one profile given and look at the picture. Yes it was Hans. The thing that irks me about his picture is that I'm cropped out. You can see strands of my braid in the picture but not me. Well that's a red flag there. I click on the option that says more tweets and skim through them. All of them were about football or work or drinking. I roll my eyes and exit his tweets. I look at his follower count and see that he only has a hundred. I click on them and it gives me a list of twitter accounts. I slowly scroll through them until I find it. Alexis Pines. I click on the profile and twitter leads me to a whole new colored page. I swipe over to her bio.

Live, laugh, love! NY, NY. I gag reading that short bio. I roll my eyes as I click on her profile picture. It was her dancing in some sort of club. I wonder if that's where she met Hans, in a club. I click out of her profile picture and look at her tweets. The first tweet that caught my eye was a tweet tagging another person. I slowly read the tweet.

ElsaA, I'm missing you and I can't believe I'm missing our one year anniversary! Love you!

So many things are going through my head right now. I don't know whether to laugh or to cry or to bust Hans' balls. This Alexis girl is dating someone else. Someone else that's a woman. The tweet was paired with a link of a photo. I drag the pointer to it and click on it. It was a picture of Alexis pouting towards the camera. I cringe while quickly exiting out of the photo. I think for a moment before I click on this Elsa's profile. Should I tell her what's going on? She at least deserves to know. Right? I click on her username and the page loads once more. The color changes to a light blue and shows her profile. Her profile picture was a simple picture of a snowy landscape. I immediately look down to her tweets and see her pictures. I click on the first selfie I spot. Unfortunately this was a selfie that included Alexis. I focus on Elsa's face and my jaw drops. She is so beautiful. In the picture her hair was in a neat braid that fell on her shoulders, her eyes were closed which showed her long eyelashes, and her perfectly white teeth were showing while she smiled, and her jaw line was defined and her cheekbones were high. I could almost see myself drooling from my reflection in the computer screen so I quickly shut my mouth. How in the world can you possibly cheat on this woman? Oh my God, she's perfect. Do I tell her? Or should I let her be?

What's the right thing to do?

* * *

**A/N: Follow, favorite, or review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Good In The Bad**

**A/N: Feel free to review, fav, or follow! Enjoy!**

I lean the back of my head on the headboard of the bed, my laptop was in the corner of my eye. The screen was zoomed up on Elsa's face. She doesn't even know me... I'm such a creep. Oh my God. I quickly slam shut the laptop and bring up my knees to my face. What the hell am I going to do?

I hop off the bed and walk towards the kitchen. I yank open the fridge door and pull out an orange juice carton out. I open up a cabinet and grab a glass. I fill it up with juice and make my way to the couch. I curl up and stare off into the blank television as I let my thoughts cloud my mind.

Where the hell did Hans meet this Alexis girl? And where in the world did he manage to juggle both of us at the same fucking time? How in the world did I not know? I start sinking into my thoughts and remember the day before Hans left for his weekend.

_"In the living ro-," I shout while picking the book back up but am interrupted when Hans jumps on the couch with all his weight and pulls me closer by my waist. I let out a little squeal as I feel him snuggle into me. I look at him and see his ginger hair ruffled up and his collar popped. I give it no attention and look at his face. The pure olive green eyes and tiny scruff starting to grow on his face. I look at him with complete adoration and feel warmth spread all over my body. I rub his back with my small hands and feel him shift on my lap as I continue reading my book._

Oh my God, His hair was all fucked up and his collar was popped. He never even dared to get his image out of line. Am I blind? How stupid am I? Fuck me! I kissed Hans mouth after he kissed Alexis. Holy shit. His dick... I'm going to chop it off his small fucking body. I groan as I cover my face with my hands.

I quickly shoot up from the couch and run to my bedroom with the glass cup of cold orange juice in my hand. I yank the thin laptop off the bed and jog my way back to the leather couch. I plop back down on the couch, placing the cup on the table, and opening the laptop in my lap. The screen flashes to Elsa's beautiful selfie. I stare at her perfect features as I slowly exit the picture. I go back to Hans' profile and look through his profile once again. I grumble and shift slowly in my seat as I scroll through his pictures. The first picture was of a hotel view of the New York skyline. I roll my eyes as I quickly go to the second picture. I stare at this one for a real long time. I squint my eyes and try to keep them dry for my own dignity. It was a picture of the necklace Hans' had given Alexis at the bar. The caption read, "For the most important lady in my life." I bring my shaky hand and exit the page.

Were all those dates unimportant to him? Were all the time we spent together just faked? I look back at Hans' profile picture and stare at him for a long time. I'm sick of this, I'm not going to spend my time trying to "work it out" with a cheater. Okay it's time to actually act on this. What is the "plan"?

I collect my thoughts slowly and decide whether I'm going to tell Elsa. Alright let's do this. Before I follow her I would have to change my name and profile information. I roll my eyes as I customize the Alexis Penis account to meet my legit information. There, Anna Miller. I stare at the blank profile picture and think if I should put an actual picture of me in it. I mean it wouldn't hurt, right? Maybe if Elsa see's that I'm a decent looking person she'll talk to me? I click on the setting and it gives me a choice to choose a picture from my gallery or take a picture. I choose to take one put cringe when I see myself in my front camera and quickly escape that option. I look through my gallery and find the exact same picture Hans used for his, but this time I cropped him out. Not as satisfying as I thought, but it'll do. I quickly find my way back to Elsa's profile and click the follow button. I realize that I can't direct message her since she isn't following. I should just tweet her? It's the easiest thing right? And what do I have to be worried about? It's not like I'm actually going to use this account in the future. I click on the little icon on the screen and compose my tweet.

_ElsaA hey follow me! I have to tell you something very important!_

I look back at it before I send it and just delete it. I sound like a fucking creep. Okay, let's try again.

_ElsaA Hey! My name's Anna Miller and I know your girlfriend! I would love to talk!_

I look at the tweet and give it a confirming nod. I was literally nodding at a computer screen. Okay, I click the button and send it through. I impatiently shake my leg as I stare at the computer screen. C'mon Anna, do you really think she's going to respond within the minute. I internally scold myself and minimize the page and open up another and pull up Netflix. My God, my life is extremely boring without any work or cheating boyfriend to occupy me. I start to get lost in my thoughts as Netflix loads up. What am I without my job or Hans? My life has revolved around those two things. Sure, I am wealthy but other than that I have nothing going for me. I shake my head as I realize Netflix was all loaded up. I continue my episode of Orange is the New Black. I snuggle myself into the welcoming couch and sit back and enjoy my quality Netflix time.

"I fucking hate Larry," I whisper under my breath as I exit the page after finishing the episode I was on. I sigh as I pull up the twitter tab again. My eyes scan the screen and my heart starts to beat a little faster as I realize I had a little bubble above my notifications and another one on top of my messages. I click on my notifications first and see that Elsa has followed me. I don't jump up and down but I feel like I should, one step closer to busting Hans. I quickly skip over to my messages and open the notification.

_ElsaA Um hi? I don't think I've ever heard of you but I love meeting new people, especially if they know Alexis!_

I feel my face soften. She was so nice and sweet, she didn't deserve what was happening to her. She probably trusts Alexis with her life, I trusted Hans with my life three days ago. Trusted as in past tense. I start to type out a reply and send it.

_AnnaMIL Well first things first, I'm Anna. I work at Mode Magazine and am engaged to Hans Southerns. Do you recognize the name Hans?_

I wait patiently and anxiously after I send the message. I get a reply within the minute.

_ElsaA It actually sounds familiar but I can't pinpoint it... Why? Should I know this person?_

_AnnaMIL Well you should know because your girlfriend is cheating on you with him._

I send that before I could process what I was typing. I just fucked up, I probably sound like some stuck up bitch. I bring my palm to my face in embarrassment. That is NOT how you are supposed to tell someone that they are being cheated on. It's been a couple minutes since I have sent the message and still no feedback.

_ElsaA Excuse me? Who are you and what kind of game are you playing?_

_AnnaMIL I'm so sorry but I just wanted you to know. I can explain all of this if we can call each other or meet up?_

_ElsaA Why should I trust you?_

I try to think back on ways I can prove this to her. I think about how many times Hans goes on these bullshit business trips and type it down before it slips my mind.

_AnnaMIL Alexis is on a business trip this weekend right? And hasn't she gone on a business trip once a month for the past four months?_

_Another long pause._

_ElsaA Where do we meet?_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Good In The Bad**

**A/N: Extremely sorry for the long wait everybody! I was on vacation with my family so please forgive me! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

I anxiously bounce my leg up and down while waiting in the small cafe. Elsa agreed right after I gave her that little tid bit of information. Somewhere deep down she must've known that this was happening. Well I actually don't know, maybe she was as blinded by love as I was. I just shake my head and rub my eyes. Calm down Anna. It's not your fault that you decided to date a cheater. My head snaps up as I hear the little bell above the front door ring.

If I thought Elsa was pretty in her pictures, she was drop dead gorgeous in real life. Her platinum hair flowed down her shoulders and her clean, ice, blue eyes were the definition of beauty. I stare at her while she looks around the store trying to find me. After a moment I shake out of my daze and flag her down with a wave of my hand. I watch her stare back at me for a good moment too before she actually comes towards me.

"Um hi, I'm Elsa," She says, obviously nervous, while extending her pale hand. I don't waste any time shaking it. I almost shiver from her cold and refreshing touch. I just get lost in her eyes before I notice her hand leaving mine.

"Oh, yeah, my name is Anna," I say while giving her a small smile. She just nods as she takes a seat in front of me.

"So, um, how? I mean... Like, what?," Elsa stammers.

"I know. I was confused, angry, I don't even know to be honest. But I know what you're feeling," I say. "Um well I guess since there's no good way to get this conversation started I'll just jump in it." Elsa just nods with her bright blue eyes wide open.

"So, as you already know, Hans went on a business trip this weekend...," I basically explain everything that took place and the process of reaching out to her, without the whole Alexis Penis thing.

"Are you sure this is my Alexis?," Elsa says with so much emotion that I almost want to hold her in my arms. I just nod and lower my head.

"Alexis Pines right?," I repeat. I just see her nod and wipe a tear from her cheek. After a moment of silence she speaks up again.

"You know, Alexis and I have known each other since high school? I mean we were best friends and stuck together through everything, but after graduation she disappeared and I felt unimportant. I don't know why, but she came back in my life after college and that's when I came out to her. I jus- I just don't understand. We've been through so much together," Elsa rants as she lets out a loud sob. I reach over the table and grab one of her hands. I watch her slowly start to sob softer. I drag my thumb across her hand and wait until she's done crying.

"How do you think they met?," She asks barely above a whisper. I shake my head as I regretfully let go of her hand.

"Well I realized that he went on a lot of business trips in the last four months or so," I shrug. I honestly never thought of that. I didn't really want to know.

"Four months? So I've been sleeping with a woman who was sleeping with a man named Hans? Hans? Why not a Ryan or something," Elsa says through small sobs. Even though it was heartbreaking to see Elsa cry, I found it extremely funny that she made fun of Hans' name.

"At you weren't sleeping with a man that was sleeping with a woman with a last name that can make up the word penis," I mumble. I hear Elsa sobs quiet and let out a throaty chuckle.

"Yeah, I've made fun of her for that a lot," She says while wiping away a tear. Thank God she was wearing waterproof mascara.

"Well the only place I could imagine Hans' could've possibly met someone is where he proposed to me in Colorado, but that was five months ago so," I say while stirring the coffee in front of me.

"Wait, what?," Elsa asks. "Colorado?"

"What about Colorado?," I ask confused. I watch Elsa as she sits up straight and pulls out her phone.

"Look," She says while nodding towards her phone. It was a picture of a woman in ski apparel, posing for the camera. I shoot Elsa a confused look and see her roll her captivating eyes.

"Alexis went on a business trip five months ago to a ski resort in Colorado. Coincidence? I think not," Elsa says quite sassily. I just go through my brain and try to remember Colorado.

* * *

_"Okay everyone! Before you hit the slopes, today is couples dinner! That means all of you that have signed up for the couple package of Miles Ski Resort will be dining with fellow couples! So be here by seven o'clock!," The host says into the microphone at breakfast. I pout at his words and turn to Hans._

_"Hans do we have to go?," I say while giving him my puppy dog eyes._

_"Uhhh, yeah. I paid for all of this so of course we're going," He said. I just roll my eyes at him and flash him a smirk._

_"What if I paid you back? Huh? In our room?," I whisper. I see his features light up and see an equally evil smirk cross his face._

_"Or what about you pay me right now and go to dinner so we're both happy?," He says. I just nod and lead him out of the cafeteria with a grin on my face._

* * *

_I wait at the dinner table with a blouse and jeans on with Hans by my side. I tap my fingernails on top of the table. We've been waiting for this other couple for about fifteen minutes and I was getting quite impatient because I needed my food. We finally see a couple walking our way. A thin but fit brunette with her hair curled and a nerdy, pale, and thin man. What an odd couple. She was quite pretty but he was, well, unattractive. But whatever floats your boat._

_"Hey guys!," The man says as he takes a seat so he's facing me. I shift uncomfortably under his weird gaze and just give him a tight lipped smile._

_"Hello! I am Alexis," The woman says as she turns to Hans with a smirk on her face while taking his hand in a handshake. I just wait for her to let go so I can introduce myself but they stay like that for longer than I intended so I just sit back down. She was wearing a tight black dress that showed a little bit too much cleavage but she looked stunning._

_"Well this is Anna," Hans finally says after his small staring contest. I just turn to her and smile. She smiles back but quickly looks back at Hans. _

_"And I'm Tyson!," Alexis' boyfriend butts in. No one responds to them and I push the image of Alexis all over Hans to the back of my mind._

* * *

"Oh my God. Holy shit. Ummmm," I groan as I remember the couples dinner. I bring my hands to cover my face. That's why she looked so goddamn familiar. How could I forget! They were basically eye fucking during dinner.

"What?!," Elsa asks panicked.

"Yeah. Hans and I met Alexis in the resort. But that's not the worst thing," I mumble through my hands. Elsa grabs my hands and forces me to look at her.

"What the hell do you mean that's not the worst thing?," She asks sternly.

"Ummm. Well. How do I put this. She was with someone else," I say while closing my eyes, not wanting to see Elsa's defeated face. I slowly open my eyes to see an Elsa with a determined expression.

"Who," She doesn't asks but commands.

"Um. Someone named Tyson?," I answer like I was asking a question. It was Elsa's turn to groan.

"Really? Tyson?! Was he nerdy? Skinny? Really pervy?," I nod, "Fucking hell," She almost shouts.

"Why? Who's Tyson," I ask curiously.

"He's one of my employees, a really good one," She says while shaking her head.

"You have employees?," I ask shocked. She didn't look like a business owner, she looked like a hippie living paycheck to paycheck because of her simple clothes and accessories. Well like a really cute hippie. A really, really, really cute hippie.

"Yeah. I have a lot but I only know a handful personally because I don't like being on first name basis with all of my employees," She says. I look at her and smile. She cocks her head and gives me a small smile. "Well I'm on first name basis with you because you aren't an employee."

"Sure," I say. I see her giggle and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Wait, if he's your employee shouldn't he know that your girlfriend is Alexis?," I ask, now confused and curious.

"No one in the office knows I'm gay. They just think Alexis is my best friend whenever she comes in," I just nod. It was hard to come out to my friends and family when I found out I was bisexual so I totally understood.

"So what are we gonna do to those bastards?," She asks with a new found strength and determination that was definitely not there when she was bawling.

"Well..."


End file.
